SlenderHedge
by MidnightMare247
Summary: Team Fastatic aren't your average team, and usually fears no mystery, but that all changes once they meet something more supernatural than life itself. Now it's up to Morisa, Shadow, Luna, and Octavia to overcome their fear of this abnormal creature, before it overcomes their sanity.
1. 10 years ago

**Jello! This is MidnightMare247, and I'm here to present my very first horror story, SlenderHedge. Now, before we begin, I just wanted to inform you with several things. First I would like to thank you for giving your time to read this story of mine, it means a lot. Second, if you don't know who SlenderMan is, then I advise you to study on him so you could better understand SlenderHedge. And third, unlike the actual legend of SlenderMan, I actually written the reason why SlenderHedge does what he does, but all of it might not be written in this story because I still have to make a sequel. Anyway, enough of my constant blabbering, let's begin!**

"Momma, momma come quick!" I enthusiastically yelled.

I was a seven year old little girl, and a butterfly had just landed on my finger. I did just as mom instructed, I was as still as a statue and waited for the butterfly to naturally become comfortable around me. Mom ran out to the frontyard were I was, and when she caught sight of the seen, grew a caring grin. I always took mom's advice instead of dad's because my dad was very cold-hearted. When I asked for advice on how to catch a butterfly, he told me to 'give up'. Some dad. He hated basically everything, but he wasn't always like that. Before I turned into a seven year old, dad was a very loving father who cared about me in anyway.

But when I turned seven he unknowingly turned cold and mean, yet I still don't know why. He had a journal, but it had that same, rusty, grey key lock. I always tried searching for the key, but I would always fail. I knew asking why would be a waste of breath, so I just tried to ignore his heartless attitude. Anyway, I was now staring at the beautiful insect laying gracefully on my finger with both excitement and curiosity. Excited that I actually succeeded on catching one, but curious about it's color. It had ebony wings with crimson and white swirly designs with small red dots her and there. I had never seen such a butterfly, usually only monarchs or that plain yellow butterfly, but never one like this.

"Mom, could I keep it in a jar?" I asked.

Mom's facial expression slightly went down as she walked over to me.

"I don't think you should Morisa." she said.

"Why not?" I asked while pouting.

"Morisa, do you love this butterfly?"

I was confused at first but responded.

"Yes."

"Then you'll let it free, you won't keep it to yourself, you'll let it be happy."

I looked up at her, adjusting to what she just said before staring back down at the butterfly. Even when I yelled mom's name, and pouted a bit, it did not fly off. If it finally realized II wan't a statue, then why was it still here? I did love it, not only for it's beauty, but because it trusted me enough to not put it in a jar or harm it in any way, even when it barely knows me. I smiled and raised my hand high in the air, realizing it was the right thing to do. I watched as it flew off into the sky.

"Bye Ruberistic." I said, acknowledging my new name for it as well as my mom.

"Let's go back inside, I have some chocolate chip cookies waiting for you inside."

"Yay!" I yelled proudly.

Mom giggled as we headed back inside. Just as I was about to enter through the door, I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I couldn't make out what it was, but something was standing behind a tree across the street. I stepped out the yard and across the street as curiosity got the best of me. Although it looked like I should've been afraid, I was actually very curious. My two big brown ponytails bounced up and down as I got closer and closer to the other side of the street. I was finally in front of the mysterious person. Thanks to the shade of the tree, the only thing I actually seen was the shape of what appeared to be, a hedgehog? It reached it's long arms down to me as if it wanted to carry me, and since I loved being carried at that age, I reached my arms out to him.

Just as he was about to pick me up, I heard my name being called by my mother.

"Morisa?! Morisa where are you!?" she yelled.

Startled, I looked behind myself and seen my mom looking around for me. I turned back around, but when I did, the creature was gone. Confused, I back inside the yard.

"Moris-"

Mom noticed me and sighed in relief before putting a hand on her chest.

"Morisa, you can't scare me like that."

I laughed nervously.

"Sorry mom."

We headed back inside. I took one last look behind me, one last look at the spot the creature was formally standing at before going inside.


	2. Clues

Team Fastastic were all living living together in a huge building in Mobius. The building was a little bit farther from the city, and was in between a hill standing high and tall, and a river flowing gently and smoothly.

Octavia, the vanilla-coated rabbit was brushing her smooth, blond, hair while sitting in front of the mirror in the living room humming a song. Luna, the pencil sketched colored fox, was meditating in the corner of the room. She floated in mid air as she sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, meditating and most likely thinking about her family from another galaxy.

And Morisa, the caramel-covered pegasus was flipping through channels on the tv. Morisa wasn't always a pegasus though, she used to be a regular human being before age 13, but that's another story. She also couldn't fly, so she often keep her wings hidden in her shirt. She searched through a couple of cartoons, movies, and comedies. She wasn't always a pegasus, not until she grew to the age 13. She eventually came upon the news channel, and would've continued switching if she hadn't heard the news lady say, 'Breaking news.'

"Hello, this is Jessica Jones, and today we have bad news. A ten year old girl has come up missing in Jarmo road, house 10134."

Morisa, Luna, and Octavia paid full attention to the news lady. She showed a picture of a small human being wearing a small blue dress eating a small yellow lollipop.

"This girl has been submitted as, Samantha, and she has not been seen since last week. Until we find her, she is classified as, Missing."

Morisa turned the tv off and turned her attention to the rest of the team.

"Girls, I think we should investigate this." Morisa said.

"Morisa, this is all the way on planet earth, not gonna happen." Luna responded.

"Come on, you act like we have better things to do, besides, I was able to find something that will fix our problem with going to earth."

"No Morisa." Luna said before closing her eyes again.

Morisa groaned. 'Luna is such a kill joy.' Morisa said mentally.

"Luna, were suppose to be heroes, we need to start acting like it." she complained.

"I agree with Morisa, we really don't have anything better to do, and it could be fun." Octavia explained.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing fun about finding a girl who got kidnapped." Luna said.

She sighed before getting on her feet.

"But I suppose if you two really want to do this, then fine."

"Yeah!" Morisa and Octavia yelled in a unison.

"Whatever." Luna said before crossing her arms. "Now where's this thing that will fix our getting-to-earth problem?"

"Hold on, I'll get it." Morisa said.

She ran into her room and came back with a small cube. The cube was black, and had purple swirls moving around it. Luna and Octavia both exchanged confused glances.

"Ugh, What is that?" Octavia asked.

"It's a world cube that turns into a world portal. it sends us to earth, and Mobius only, I bought it from some old guy yesterday." Morisa explained.

"It cost a lot of money, so I had to do part time jobs for it."

Morisa threw the cube on the ground, causing a burst of black light to appear, and then a portal. It was once again black with purple and Octavia looked at it with amazement as Morisa ran over and grabbed a brown bag off the living room table. She put a bottle of water and bandages in the bag before strapping it around her waist up to her shoulder.

"We need to be prepared."

**~Pause!~**

**The world portal can go wherever you want, but only once. For example, lets say you wanted to go to paris, well you think about your location to paris, and you pop up there. But next time, if you wanted to go somewhere else like new york, it would just send you to paris again. When impact is added to the world cube, it transforms into a world portal.**

** ~Unpause~**

Luna and Octavia nodded as she continued.

"The old man told me that when I get to my destination, the portal will transform back into a cube, but will also disappear somewhere around the area, far yet close. So we have to be careful. Anywho, let's go!"

Morisa ran inside the portal as Luna and Octavia followed. When they entered, everything went black, and they couldn't move nor speak. It lasted for five seconds until they landed in front of Samantha's house on Jarmo road. Samantha's house had missing bricks, and the roof had a hole in it. The mailbox was bent to the side, and the grass was yellow and had patches of dirt here and there. The fence was rusty, and one window was shattered and had broken pieces of glass scattered on the ground

"Wow, and to think this all happened last week." Octavia said.

They all never took there eye off the house, and ran to the door which had a note plastered on it. It read,

**This house is no longer for sale or rent, this house is to be broken down and rebuilt on 6-20-13. You are not allowed to trespass or enter this house without permission of the owner until further notice.**

Morisa torn off the paper and put it in her small bag. It was now 5-5-13, which gave them plenty of time. When she tried opening the door, it was locked, so they went through the broken window. They appeared to be in a little girl's room. There were toys in every corner, a small pink bed that had a small mud stain on the corner, a small mirror, clothes, and a small dresser. Everything was dusty and had spider webs on it.

"This must be Samantha's room." Octavia said as they examined all the objects sitting in the room.

"If this happened last week, how come the police hasn't investigated this yet?" Luna asked.

"Cause the police are lazy, and most likely eating donuts with coffee." Morisa explained.

Octavia opened the drawer of the small dresser, but found nothing but plastic jewelry. Luna looked behind the mirror but seen nothing but small a cock roach which made her scoot back. Morisa looked under the bed, and found a small glittery pink book. Morisa pulled it out and read the five white letters on it.

"Girls, I think I found her diary." Morisa said.

Luna and Octavia flew over to her side as Morisa flipped to the first page. It read,

**May 15,**  
**Wow, today was long. First, me and Amanda went to karaoke, then me and mom went to donate money to the orphanage, and then me and China went to the park. I felt like someone was watching me, and I sorta heard a weird sound, but I think I'm just imagining things.**

Morisa looked at Luna and Octavia, exchanging confused expressions before flipping the page.

**May 19, **  
**I thought I saw something in the forest today, I don't know what it was but I started hearing that sound again so I ran to China's house until Mom picked me up.**

They all started thinking, maybe someone is stalking this little girl. Morisa flipped the page.

**May 29,**  
**He won't leave me alone! Im scared, he'll take me away! Somebody help me please! Please!**

Morisa, Luna, and Octavia all looked at each other. They didn't know who was bothering this little girl, but whoever he is, he doesn't sound nice.

"Poor girl..." Octavia trailed off before Morisa flipped the next page.

The next page was torn out, so they didn't know what the other page said.

"What happened to the other page?" Octavia asked.

Morisa and Luna shrugged, wondering the same question. All the other pages were blank so Morisa put it in the first pocket of her bag.

"So if this whole thing happened a week ago, that must mean that it happened on May the 30th." Luna explained.

They all exited to the living room. When they got there, they seen a recliner flipped over, a tv busted, a worn out couch, and a table with a crooked leg. They walked over and read the yellow sticky note stuck on the table. It read,

**Note-to-self**  
**5:00 appointment on 5-30-13. Leave Samantha the phone in case of emergencies and lock the door before leaving.**

"I wonder who wrote this." Morisa said before sliding the note in the second pouch of the bag.

They searched all over the living room for other clues, but only found stuff like a grocery list, ashes, and gum. Octavia looked under the couch cushions and found what appeared to be a picture. It showed Samantha swinging on a swing in front of the forest.

"This must be when Samantha and whoever China is at the park." Octavia explained.

Morisa was the first to take notice of a black flash coming to a tree near the forest. She pointed to it, gaining both Octavia and Luna's attention.

"What is that?" she asked.

The trio studied it closely, trying to figure out just what that thing was.

"Maybe it was a crow." Octavia said.

"Crow's aren't that fast, you can barely see the image." Luna explained.

Morisa slid the thing in her bag, and continued searching for more clues. When they went in the bathroom, they found nothing but a empty toothpaste bottle and a toilet paper roll.

When Morisa opened the shower curtain however, she seen something red and dry on the bottom. As Luna and Octavia were exploring the medicine cabinet, Morisa got closer to it. She then realized, it was blood.

"Why is there blood in the bathtub?" Morisa asked.

Luna and Octavia rushed to her side to study it. This mystery was starting to make them feel uneasy, yet more curious at the same time.

"Freaky." Octavia said as they exited the bathroom.

They then went into the parents bedroom which had an address book sitting on there dusty brown blanket. Luna flew over to it and read the miscellaneous addresses before coming upon a page that caught her attention. It read,

**China, 10115 West Wing.**

West Wing was right around the block.

"I think I know where China lives." Luna said.

Morisa and Octavia rushed to her side and studied the address written in the book.

"Alright then, we'll be going there right after we check the basement." Morisa informed.

Octavia gulped. She didn't like basements nor attics, they were always creepy to her and gave her disturbing feelings, it was practically her phobia. They searched the rest of the room before heading towards the basement. Morisa started hearing some weird sound, almost like static. She lifted her head up.

"Do you'll hear that?" Morisa asked.

"Hear what?" Octavia asked.

The static noise then went away, leaving Morisa curiously clueless.

"Ugh, never mind." Morisa said.

Once again, Luna and Octavia exchange confused glances. They then went down to the basement. It was dark, so Octavia did her night light thing with her hands, shaking rapidly as Morisa looked for the light switch. When she eventually found it, it turned on the lightbulb in the center of the basement, on the ceiling. It was very dim, so they were only able to see a little, and it sorta irritated there were bike chains, car wheels, And tools scattered everywhere. In the corner were empty cardboard boxes with nothing but styrofoam in them.

There were cobwebs nearly everywhere, and the team Fastastic had to avoid running into turned off her starlight and got closer to Morisa and Luna, who were looking for clues or useful information. Octavia yelped when she seen a pile of rats scattering everywhere.

"Eww!" Octavia yelled.

Morisa soon started looking behind the boxes, and found what appeared to be a whistle.

"Hmm, this could be useful." Morisa said, picking up the small object.

It had a few cobwebs on it, so Morisa decided to wash it off.

"I'm gonna go wash this in the sink, I'll be right back." Morisa said.

"Please don't be long." Octavia said, looking out for anything that'll scare her.

Morisa ran up to the bathroom, only to see a fresh note that wasn't there before plastered on the mirror. She confusingly read it. It read,

**You don't remember me.**

Morisa read that about fifty times before grabbing it off the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then back at the note. She hesitantly slid the note in her bag. It was fresh, so whoever put it on the mirror was just here. She thought maybe it was the guy who kidnapped Samantha, or maybe just some kids pulling a prank on turned her or something. She turned on the faucet as the clear substance poured down on the whistle, rinsing any dirt or webs that was on it before. Once she was done, she wrapped it around her neck and left back to the basement. When she went down there, she saw Luna and Octavia looking behind wheels and under the stairs.

"Ok guys, I think we got all the clues here." Morisa said. "Now let's go meet China."

"But what about the world cube? Shouldn't we find that first just in case something bad happens?" Octavia asked.

Morisa thought for a moment.

"I'm sure the cube will come up sometime, let's just go see China first." Morisa said as they excited the house.

Morisa never told them about the note on the mirror, she thought maybe it was best to just keep that to herself. They were now headed towards West wing which was about two streets above Jarmo road. As they walked, Morisa started to hear that noise again. She turned around, thinking it was behind her, but seen nothing. Luna and Octavia immediately noticed this.

"Something wrong Morisa?" Octavia asked.

Morisa shook her head, not wanting to tell them, knowing they didn't hear the sound, and the last thing they need is for her friends thinking she was going crazy.

"Just thought I heard something, lets continue." Morisa said, walking noticeably faster.

Octavia and Luna exchanged glances, which was becoming usual now, before following Morisa. For some strange reason, this place seemed very familiar to Morisa. When they arrived, they saw a little girl in the window, right beside the door, drawing in a sketch team Fastastic didn't want to be asked by the girls parents, Why do you want to speak to my daughter, or risk being locked out, they just walked over to the girls window. The girl had long, straight, black hair, with really light skin and lavender eyes. She wore a black and yellow striped collar shirt, with a small skirt and small black boots.

When Morisa tapped on the window, she gasped, startled, and then took notice of the trio. She ran over to the window and opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" China asked.

Morisa was actually surprised she didn't run off, scream, or anything involving fear. After all they were a bunch of strangers knocking on her window.

"Hi, I'm Morisa, and these are my friends, Luna and Octavia. We're here to talk about your friend, Samantha." Morisa explained.

China's expression quickly and noticeably went down. She stared at the floor before snapping back to reality.

"Oh! Of course, come in." she said, lifting the window higher for them to crawl through.

The trio stepped through the window.

"Would you'll like anything to drink?" China asked.

"No thanks." Morisa said as they all sat on the bed. "Is there anything you know about Samantha that no one else does?"

"Well, she had been acting weird lately. Would you like me to explain my story?"

They all nodded as China sighed and cleared her throat.

"Samantha and me were best friends. We knew each other since kindergarten, and we lived like best friends should. We played, told each other secrets, and helped each other out when help was needed. She was always happy, more happy then when I mouse finds cheese, that is until one day..."

The trio listened carefully as she explained her story.

"It was the day after we went to the park. She started acting weird, telling me she thought something was following her and stalking her. I thought she was just trying to scare me, so I told her it wasn't funny. She started getting more and more pale, more and more shaky, more and more scared day by day. She even had dark circles around here eyes."

"I started to believed her, and asked if there was anything I could do to help. She asked if she could sleep over, and I would've said yes but my mom is real strict about people entering and leaving her house. So I told her that my mom wouldn't let her, and she started crying. I felt really bad the next day, and when I went to her house the next day... She wasn't there."

Morisa, Luna, and Octavia eyes had widen a bit as they had just heard the climax of the small story.

"I asked her mom and her sister, but they just started crying. After I heard she'd been kidnapped, I felt incredibly guilty, guilty that I didn't let her stay at my house, cause if I did, this probably would've never happened..."

China wrapped her arms around her legs, as sorrow consumed her.

"Im sorry China, I know this is hard for you." Morisa said.

"Thanks, wait, how did you know my name?" China said.

"Hehe, lucky guess?" Morisa responded.

"How old was Samantha's sister and what's her name?" Luna asked.

"I think she's seven and her name is Amanda." China said.

"Ok China, thank you for letting us know about this." Morisa said before heading toward the window.

"I like your eye contacts." Octavia complemented China.

"Oh, this is actually my real eye color. The eye doctor told me that this type of thing is rare, and  
thanks." China said.

As the trio walked out the house, they all had a question.

"Wait, where does Samantha's family live now?" Octavia asked.

"I'm hoping not too far, we still got to find the world cube." Morisa explained. "Let's start searching around a bit."

( Shadow pov )

I walked along the soft grass beneath my feet, not having a clue on what to do. Now that I have completed my promise to Maria, I no longer have a purpose.

Every now and then I would stop eggman and his pointless plans with sonic and friends, but other than that, I really have no need to be alive right now. I'm no hero, no one looks up to me, neither do I want them to. I sighed and caught sight of a big house, in between a hill and a lake. I knew who lived there, it was team Fastastic. I met them about month ago and if they hadn't helped me find that green chaos emerald, I would've just assumed them as a waste of time. Octavia was that white rabbit who insists on trying to by me clothing for some weird reason. Luna was the grey fox who was also the goth one and usually likes to stay to herself.

And Morisa was the brown pegasus, who is also a tomboy, and usually annoys me. She's the last one I would try to be near, but I still feel, good around her... Hmm. I walked over to the house, since I really had nothing else to do, I was hoping they would just want to 'Hang out' as Morisa puts it. When I knocked on the wooden door, I heard nothing. I sighed, maybe they're just busy.

I turned to walk away and go home. I didn't really have a home though, I'd usually just call anywhere my home. As soon as I was about to run however, I heard a glass break inside the house. I looked through the window and seen a guy with a black ski-mask on. it was clearly a robber and he was putting all of the team Fastastic possessions in the bag. Usually, I would not care and walk off, but I actually knew those girls. They helped me out, and now I'm returning the favor. I bust open the door, as the robber was startled. He took notice of me and ran off as I chased him. I wasn't going to let him steal there belongings, besides, I didn't have anything better to do.

( Normal pov )

The trio had knocked on several doors. All the people they asked didn't know, and just as they were about to give up, a nice man told them they still lived on Jarmo road, just in a different house. So they searched all the houses until they reached the one that read, **10130**, which was actually four houses down from Samantha's old house. They knocked on the light blue door and heard a sweet feminine voice come from the inside.

"One second please." the voice said.

They waited patiently, noticing that this house was one of the brightest ones in the whole neighbor hood. They had blue and yellow flowers growing in the front yard with trimmed bushes. Even though the flowers colors were dark, it was still kinda colorful. She noticed a pair of amber eyes looking at her through the upstairs window, but when they made eye contact, the eyes quickly went away as the blinds closed. Morisa assumed it to be Amanda and directed her attention back at her friends who were still waiting patiently. A couple seconds later, the door opened, revealing a woman with long, blonde, curly hair that reached past her shoulders and ocean eyes. She wore a long white sundress with yellow flowers.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes actually, I'm Morisa, this is Luna, and Octavia, and we're here to talk about Samantha, do you know her?" Morisa asked.

Just like China, The woman's expression went down. She stared down at the ground.

"Yes, she's my daughter. Please, Come in." She said and stepped aside.

The trio walked in and sat down on the white couch as did the lady.

"So, do I call you..."

"Angeline. My name is Angeline." she said with a smile.

"Well Angeline, have you noticed anything suspicious happening with your child before the  
disappearance?" Morisa asked.

"Well, she had been acting weird lately, I don't know why." Angeline said. "She's been acting like that for about a year."

"A year?! China said it was just a week?!" Octavia responded.

"Oh, you've spoken to China. Well I hope she was able to tell you useful information. Anyway, I constantly asked her what was troubling her, but she said 'she was fine' and walked away. She would usually try to hide her fear of whatever she's scared of and just have fun and be happy which I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad thing."

"I had to go to work for twenty four hours, cause my boss left a note saying he wanted me too, and so I did. I left Samantha the phone just in case of emergencies and locked the door, but when I got back she wasn't there. I called China and asked if she was there but she said no. So I decided to move out the house so it wouldn't happen again..." Angeline trailed off.

Morisa thought for a second before responding.

"Where do you work at?" she asked.

"The Health Eye. It's a hospital not to far from here."

"Where is the phone you left for Samantha"

"I lost it when we moved."

"Where was Amanda when this happened?"

"Amanda was at school, they had a spend-the-night-at-school day for first graders. Samantha and Amanda's teachers name is ."

"And Samantha and Amanda go to the same school?" she asked.

Angeline nodded as Octavia wrote all this down on her plain orange notebook.

"May I speak with Amanda?" Morisa asked.

Angeline nodded as Morisa stood up and headed upstairs. Luna and Octavia stayed downstairs to ask Angeline more questions as Morisa slowly opened the she opened it, she seen a little girl with long chest nut colored hair, sitting on the bed, holding a small brown teddy bear with a red bow tie who was also holding a red rose. She was wearing a long purple night shirt and was backed away from the door, shaking fearfully.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you " Morisa said as she stepped closer.

The little girl started to shake less and was starting to scoot closer. Once Morisa was able to actually sit next to the girl, she examined her. She was quiet, and looked gentle.

"Your name is Amanda, right?" Morisa asked.

The little girl slowly nodded as Morisa cleared her throat.

"I like your teddy bear, did you name it?" Morisa asked.

"Y-yes. His name is ." Amanda quietly answered.

"And why'd you name it that?"

"Because he's cuddly."

Amanda hugged her teddy bear gently before turning her attention back to Morisa.

"Are you here to talk about my sister?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I was just wondering if you knew anything that Samantha knew and was maybe, scared of?"

"It's the Tree Man, she's scared of the Tree Man."

Morisa definitely had to adjust to what she just said. She checked to see of the small girl was joking or not.

"Tree Man?" Morisa asked.

"Yeah, the Tree Man wouldn't leave her alone, so she hides. He watches her, and waits for her, and now he watches me, through this window."

Amanda lifted the blinds a bit with her fingers and pointed to a spot in the forest.

"A long time ago, Samantha had two friends. She had just met them, and they had went camping. Both of her friends disappeared, and only I knew why."

"So you knew about the, Tree man, before he kidnapped your sister? "

She nodded.

"I sees him before, and he sees me, but he can't gets me cause I hides. I've dids it for while now."

Morisa watched as the girl fixed her teddy bear's bow tie. She noticed how calm she felt about all this, and just had to ask her.

"Your not scared Amanda?" Morisa asked.

Amanda's amber eyes looked deep into Morisa's honey ones.

"He, senses, fear..." Amanda said.

That caused Morisa to send chills up her spine. Whoever this, 'Tree man' guy was didn't sound so normal.

"Alright Amanda, I'll come back later, thanks for letting me know this."

"Wait, Take this." Amanda said.

She handed Morisa a teddy bear that looks just like hers, except the teddy bear was grey and had a blue bow tie with a blue rose. Morisa was a bit confused.

"It's Samantha's teddy bear, Elementary."

"Why'd she name it Elementary?"

"I don't know, just hold on into it, don't let it looks at you while your searching for her."

"Ugh, ok."

Morisa walked out the door, a bit confused and creeped out. She met with the rest of team Fastastic down stairs. They waved goodbye to Angeline before walking out the door.

Morisa explained everything to them about the Tree Man and all but didn't say anything about him sensing fear, she didn't want to risk Octavia getting scared. She also didn't say anything about Samantha's teddy bear, but instead she put it in a black book bag she found on the ground and told Octavia to carry it. She told Octavia it was just in case they needed more space for clues or extra stuff. Morisa felt strange around that teddy bear, it was something about those beady eyes, something about them that didn't make her feel right, but she tried to ignore that uncomfortable feeling and pretend the bear didn't exist. They started searching for the world cube, figuring it might be a good idea to go home and discuss there clues. They had a small conversation.

"I wonder why that girl named the kidnapper the'Tree Man'. " Octavia asked.

"Kids usually call a lot of things made-up names like that, sometimes there's no reason at all." Luna answered.

"But why 'Tree man?' They always have some sort of reason."

"maybe he climbs on trees or something."

"What do you think Morisa?"

Morisa was silent at first, sending Luna and Octavia worried a bit.

"I think he lives in the forest. Or at least hangs out in the forest, There is a huge population of forest terrain here." Morisa answered.

Luna and Octavia nodded in agreement. Secretly, Morisa couldn't get her eyes of that forest in front of Jarmo road. She didn't know who or what lived there, but if she wanted to solve this mystery, she has to keep an eye out. As she walked around the street, she heard endless sounds of soft, quiet, static. She thought that maybe someone's tv was just broke and that she was just over exaggerating, but the longer she heard it, the more disturbed she was. She had a million questions buzzing in her head like a angry bee in a bee hive. What does the Tree Man look like? Does he have any super powers? Is he a mobian or human? When does he like to come out of his home? Is his home really in the forest?

But the most important question that mattered to Morisa was,  
Should I be afraid of him? Amanda told her that 'he senses fear', so does that mean there's a reason to fear him? Her endless mental questions was cut short by the sound of Octavia's voice.

"Morisa!" Octavia yelled

"Ahh! What!? What is it!?" Morisa yelled startled a bit.

"I asked you, are you ok?"Octavia said.

Morisa gave a sigh of relief, but one of aggravation too. She was relieved nothing dangerous happened while she was daydreaming, but aggravated that Octavia yelled just to ask her a question like that. She knew Octavia was just trying to help, which is fine, so she didn't yell back or nothing.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking about who the Tree man was."

"Are you seriously gonna call him the 'Tree man?'" Luna asked.

"Well what else am I suppose to call him?"

After a couple minutes of walking around the Jarmo road, West Wing, and Folk Stone they finally gave up and decided to take a break. They sat down across the street and in front of the fence around the forest. Octavia started panicking.

"Oh my gosh! Would've we never find the world portal, and end up stuck here forever! Would've we get caught by the kidnapper! Would've-"

Morisa cut her questions of panic short by gently covering her mouth. She knew that if Octavia panicked to long, she might have a heart attack.

"It's alright Octavia, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Morisa said.

"Than how come we haven't found it yet?" she asked once Morisa removed her hand.

"It's probably hiding under an object, or maybe on a roof of a house." Luna answered.

Octavia pouted.

"Fine, but when we get home, I'm going to the sweet shop and eating me a well deserved slice of a carrot cake with vanilla coffee."

"You know, that's probably not a bad idea, we should go to the sweet shop and get us something to eat when we get home." Morisa said as Luna and Octavia nodded in agreement.

Morisa heard the static get about 10% louder, but when Morisa turned around, it went away. She started to get a bit scared, feeling like someone was stalking her and her friends, but then she remembered Amanda talking about him sensing fear. She tried to calm down, but started to sweat a bit. She wiped it away and turned her attention to her friends.

"Ok, Luna, you search the rooftops for the cube, Octavia, you search in the trees, and I'll search in small places." Morisa ordered.

They both nodded and did as told while Morisa searched all the front yards. One yard on the second street called 'Folkstone' had a dog, who was constantly whining. Morisa wanted to desperately release that dog from his chain, but knew she shouldn't. When she started to see tears well up in the lonely animal's eyes however, she could no longer resist the erg to let the Labrador retriever free.

She quickly and sneakily ran to the dog in the backyard as he started to wag it's tail with happiness. Morisa unhooked the rusty chain off the dog's red collar and the dog immediately jumped onto Morisa and playfully licked her. She giggled as the dog licked and barked once in excitement. She eventually was able to push the dog gently off and brush herself off, feeling happiness and confidence meet her needs, thanks to the dog.

"Your not so bad, I think I'll call you, Sparky." Morisa said as the dog happily barked in agreement.

Morisa petted him and scratched behind his ears until she heard ths small static sound again. She, as well as the dog stopped and froze. The dog started whining and turned his attention to Morisa.

"You hear that too huh? Huh, interesting..." Morisa trailed off as they started to walk back to west wing street.

She could've sworn she heard rustling, but figured it might be a squirrel or something. After a while of walking, she heard a zoom noise and seen Octavia and Luna fly over to Morisa.

"Morisa! Morisa, we found the portal cube and-"

Octavia cut herself short when she noticed the dog.

"Aww, you got a cute little puppy!"

Octavia squealed and flew over to the dog and started petting it as it wagged it's tail and licked Octavia. Luna just looked at the dog, then Morisa and raised a brow.

"What? I couldn't just leave it there by himself." Morisa said.

She didn't really know whether or not people lived there, but the dog wasn't happy and that's all that mattered.

"Come on Morisa, me and Octavia found the portal cube now let's go home." Luna said.

"Can the dog come Luna? Please." Octavia begged.

She started giving Luna puppy eyes as did the dog. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just- Oof!"

The dog jumped on top of Luna and started licking her while Octavia started laughing.

"Look Luna, he likes you." Octavia said as Luna pushed him off.

"Gross." Luna complained.

"What's his name anyway?"

"I named it Sparky."

"Come here Sparky! Come here!" Octavia playfully said as the dog ran to her.

Luna threw the cube on the ground, forming the portal as they all stepped through, including the dog. Morisa took one last look back before going inside the purple swirled mechanism, not knowing someone, no, something was watching her, nearly the whole time.


	3. Eight pages

Team Fastastic landed in the living room as the world portal turned back into a portal cube. Morisa plumped down on the couch and set the bag down as Octavia set the bookbag down. Sparky laid his head on Octavia's now criss-crossed applesauce legs. Luna sat next to Morisa and brushed her bang back a little with her hand before her hair landed back in front of her face.

"Yeah, it's definitely time for a break." Morisa said. "Im exhausted."

"Ahem"

Everyone turned their attention to the where the door was suppose to be ( remember Shadow knocked it down when the robber was here. ), only to see a familiar ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks and crimson eyes holding a box full of things.

"Oh hey Shadow, what's up?" Morisa said.

Shadow examined Morisa. She had been sweating a bit and unlike Luna and Octavia, Shadow didn't say anything, he just handed the box to Morisa. She curiously opened the big cardboard box, only to see familiar items.

"Why is our stuff in this box?"

"Someone broke in your house and stole them, so I returned them." Shadow informed the female in front of him.

"Thanks Shadow, your a really good friend." Morisa said.

"Hmph." was all Shadow said before making his leave.

"Wait! Don't you wanna help us solve this mystery?" Morisa asked.

Usually, Shadow would say no, but like I said before, he really doesn't have anything better to do. He sighed.

"Fine." he said.

"Yay! Meet us back here tomorrow!" Morisa yelled with glee.

"Whatever..." Shadow said while chaos controlling back to the city.

No one knew this, but Shadow had a small smile on his face before leaving. Unlike Sonic and friends, they actually invite him to do things, and ALL of them didn't mind his company. Morisa set the cube on the table and sat on the couch while thinking how it'll be with Shadow around.

'Since he knows chaos control, we could get to places easier. And if he loses his emerald, he could use super speed to carry me to our destination since I'm not that fast. He could also protect us from any dangerous things that we might not be able to handle.' Morisa thought mentally.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna take Sparky for a walk." Octavia said.

As soon as the dog heard that, he ran up out the door with Octavia as Octavia shut the door and left. Luna and Morisa was the only ones in the house now.

"I'm gonna go take me a shower." Luna said before retrieving fresh clothes from her bedroom.

Morisa sighed and decided to take a walk. Although her legs were still sore, she had to do something, something that would help her think. She stepped outside and shut the door, feeling the cool breeze brush across her face. She walked into the city and seen Sonic running around like always. She sighed and went to the sweet shop, sitting in her usual spot which was the round table on the side of the wall. She saw Jessie, one of her best friends who work here come her way.

"Howdy partner! What'll it be today?" Jessie asked.

Morisa always enjoyed listening to Jessie's country accent.

"The usual." Morisa responded.

"Comin right up!" Jessie said, heading back into the building.

Morisa looked at all the humans and furies, roaming about, not worrying about a thing now that Sonic is here, looking up to him, and thought about herself. She always had her mother to look up to, but not after that...Incident.

The Incident happened at age 7, on July 9th, that's what she remembered. She shook her head, not wanting to remember that harsh moment. She then heard Jessie make her way back over here, holding a clear bowl with rainbow colored icecream.

She set it down in front of Morisa as she licked her lips, longing to taste the unique flavor she personally enjoyed.

"All yours partner." Jessie said and sat down next to Morisa.

Morisa took a spoonful of icecream and did not hesitate to taste and consume the colorful desert prepared for her.

"So, what you'll done been up to?" Jessie asked.

"I'm solving a mystery with Luna and Octavia, and Shadow will be joining tomorrow." Morisa answered.

"Really now? Well what type of mystery?" Jessie asked again.

Morisa shrugged.

"A mysteriously mysterious mystery?" Morisa said as Jessie giggled.

"Well, is it scary." she asked.

"Sorta. I keep hearing this weird sound, sorta like static. And this little girl told me that the guy who kidnapped the other little girl senses fear." Morisa told her.

Morisa would usually tell Jessie things that she never told her team, it's only cause Jessie is one of her best friends, and there's no way she won't be. Jessie knew her and her mom when she was younger.

"Hmm, sounds like..."

Jessie whispered the last part, making Morisa unable to hear her.

"Sounds like what?" Morisa asked.

Jessie snapped back to reality and shook her head, leaving Morisa clueless.

"Nothing, I was just livin in a story book, didn't mean to worry y'all  
now." Jessie answered.

"Oh, ok, well see ya later." Morisa said once she finished her icecream.

She waved goodbye to Jessie and headed back home. She didn't know what Jessie was talking about, but she just decided to chill. When she reached her home, she seen Luna wrapped in a towel as well as her hair, and Octavia with a bag full of dog stuff and another full of miscellaneous things.

Octavia was scratching the dog behind his ears, and even put a new collar on him. It was dark brown with red glitter on it and a gold bone shaped medal hanging of it.

"You look so adorable!" Octavia said before pulling out a brown brush.

"Now it's time to brush your fur." Octavia said, waving the brush around as the dog happily barked.

She started brushing the dog, as he closed his eye, enjoying the feeling. Morisa walked over to her bag and examined the stuff. She had a red dog bowl with gold letters that read, Sparkles. Apparently, she decided that Sparkles will be his real name and Sparky will be his nickname.

She also had a plain silver water bowl, a gold leash, a bag of dog food,  
Some dog toys, some dog treats, five thick bones, a tennis ball, and one squeaky toy that looked like a squirrel.

"How were you able to afford all this?" Morisa asked.

Normally, when the team Fastastic needed money, they would do either part time jobs, clean the city, or be rewarded for stopping small crimes when Sonic was apparently absent. But when they really needed money, they would exchange one of there diamonds ( which they keep in a locked room on second floor ) for a lot of money. Those diamonds were from Luna's home planet, so they would try there best to avoid doing so.

They usually kept all there treasures on the second floor, especially there money vault which they only use when really necessary because that money was given to Octavia from her parents, and they usually use it for donating to charity, the orphanage, or cancer. Basically, all the money upstairs were out of the question, so don't consider them rich.

"I found some money in a wallet that I found on earth." she said before giggling because Sparkles licked her.

"What wallet?" Morisa curiously asked.

Octavia threw Morisa a dark brown wallet. Morisa opened it and seen five bucks in it since Octavia spent most of it, and a picture of a female with a little boy in her arms. The female had hazelnut hair in a hanged down ponytail, and her eyes were a jade color.

The little boy had short dark brown hair with jade eyes also, and had an icecream stain on his shirt. Morisa sighed.

"Octavia, your not suppose to steal other people's wallet." Morisa informed.

"But it was in a tree." Octavia said with puppy eyes.

Morisa slid the wallet in her bag as Luna came out her room with her usual attire, a wide sleeved purple shirt, white above knee shorts, purple shoes, and long white stockings.

"Alright Morisa, I'm assuming your next order is to let everyone rest for the day, right?" Luna asked.

"Of course. Everyone has the day off, oh, and just so you know, Shadow will be joining us tomorrow." Morisa informed.

"Oh that would be great! The more the better!" Octavia commented.

Morisa felt really good right there right now. She knew her team wouldn't mind. She noticed how others are usually afraid of Shadow, but not her and her friends.

"Oh Morisa, I almost forgot, I bought you some stuff." Octavia said.

She floated over to Morisa, holding a sparkly red bag. She handed it to Morisa as she looked in it. There was a small clear ring case with a small scarlet with vanilla outlined cushion.

"That's for your world cube." Octavia informed.

There was also a glow in the dark necklace along with some glow in the dark bracelets.

"That's in case you lose your flashlight." Octavia informed.

And the last thing in there was a gold watch.

"Admit it, you'll regret not having  
it." Octavia said.

"Thanks Octavia." Morisa said.

The trio spent there day relaxing, knowing that there adventure will continue tomorrow. Octavia and Luna had went to the sweet shop. Morisa already did earlier.

* * *

( Day 2 )

Morisa stretched her arms out, yawning as the daylight shined through her window. Her braided hair tickled her back as she pushed her scarlet blanket off herself. She stepped on the fresh tannish carpet, smelling the fresh scent of pancakes, eggs, and bacon coming from the kitchen.

She licked her lips, knowing very well who was cooking that delicious meal. She didn't hesitate to run out to the kitchen and in the chair in front of the round kitchen table. Luna was reading the newspaper while Octavia was cooking breakfast.

Octavia put the last pancakes on the clear plate before flying over to her and setting the plate in front of her. She licked her lips as she put the second plate in front of Luna. She set two cups of orange juice next to Morisa and Luna.

"Thanks Octavia." Morisa said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Sparkles! Your food is ready!" Octavia yelled.

She put a can of bacon flavored wet dog food and a bowl of ice cold water. The dog rushed over to Octavia as she set it down. The dog licked her before stuffing his mouth with food.

Morisa smiled and ate her delicious meal before changing into daytime clothes. Like usual, she wore a crimson t-shirt with blue bell bottom jeans and red and white converse. She put her chocolate colored hair in a ponytail and did her daily hygiene.

Soon we all went in the living room and waited for Shadow to arrive. We didn't really know where he lived, so we had to wait.

"Wait, can I take Sparkles with  
me?" Octavia asked.

Morisa sighed, she didn't really want the dog to get hurt somehow, but she also didn't want him to be alone.

"Fine." Morisa said.

She flew over to her and bear hugged Morisa before flying to the backyard where Sparky was. She had packed all the stuff Octavia gave her along with the stuff she already had in a different bag. This time the bag was a lighter colored brown and was slightly bigger.

Soon, Morisa and Luna heard a knock on the door. Morisa rushed over to it and opened it, only to see Shadow standing with his arms crossed.

"Yay, you made it." Morisa said before stepping aside.

He just walked inside and stood with his arms crossed.

"Alright Shadow, since you don't exactly know what we're doing, allow me to explian. There's a girl named Samantha who has been kidnapped, and we need to find out who's the kidnapper." Morisa said.

Shadow listened carefully as she spoke.

"A couple of Samantha's relatives have told us useful information about Samantha and the kidnapper, so we should already know what we are up against, but unfortunately we don't. No one has actually told us what he looks like, so now that that's settled, let's get going!"

Morisa excitingly yelled before throwing the cube on the ground. in a burst of yellow light, it was a world portal. Shadow examined it before following team Fastastic inside. After five seconds of pitch black darkness, they were once again in front of Samantha's house.

"Alright, I'm thinking about exploring the entire neighbor hood for clues about Samantha's disappearance, but for now I want everyone to take one last stroll around these three streets." Morisa ordered.

Everyone nodded and without question spread out into a separate street. Sparkles had stayed with Morisa and was growling for some reason.

"What's wrong Sparkles?" Morisa asked.

He was looking at the forest and started barking. When she turned to see what he was barking at, nothing was there. He continued to bark toward the forest, and was starting to scare Morisa.

"Sparky, what are you barking at?" Morisa asked, hoping for some type of response.

Without hesitation, Sparkles ran toward the forest and jumped the fence.

"Sparkles!?" Morisa yelled.

( Morisa pov )

Without thinking, I ran the direction he went in and climbed over the fence. Once I was over the fence, I gulped when I realized where I was. Apparently, I was in the forest, and because this side of the fence doesn't have a wooden plank attached to it which I could climb on, I had to find another way out.

I took a couple steps foward, very slowly, hearing nothing but sticks snapping underneath my shoe and the breeze flowing a bit. There were really tall trees everywhere, so if you plan on climbing them, you mind as well try climbing Mount Everest too.

I started walking regularly as the wind stopped blowing. It was still noon, at least I thought it was. There were a bunch of grey clouds covering the sky, so I couldn't really tell what time it was. I pulled out my watch and strapped it to my arm. Unfortunately I forgot to set it, so I still didn't know what time it was.

I avoided walking into branches and tripping over rocks or sticks. It started seeming like I was walking in an endless maze filled with trees, cause I was walking for what felt like forever. I sighed, officially lost in the forest terrain, but just as I almost lost hope, I seen a note plastered on the tree.

I gave a confused expression and walked over to it so I could get a better view. Once I was directly in front of it, I leaned forward and read the messy black letters written on the notebook paper. It read,

**Follows**

It took me a while to adjust to that. I took it off the tree and read it again, thinking I was just hallucinating. It also had a picture of, what appeared to be some type of, hedgehog? I couldn't make out what it was, so I stuffed it in by bag for now.

As I continued walking, I started hearing soft static. It was even scarier than last time because I was alone, in the forest. I started walking faster when it got slightly louder. I was starting to feel as if I was in some type of horror game.

Once it was finally gone, I slowed down and listened for any sounds of barking or static. After about thirty seconds, I decided to keep going. I wondered what Luna, Octavia, and Shadow were doing right now and I was starting to think chasing Sparkles was a bad idea.

What was he even barking at anyways? I didn't see anything in the forest? Maybe it was a squirrel, or a rabbit, probably a-

My thoughts were interrupted when I seen a big brick wall with four sides. I was very confused, who would build a brick wall in the middle of a forest? I walked over to it and decided to examine it.

After looking at the last side of the wall, I seen another note. I shrugged and read it. It read,

**Can't run**

I was starting to think this whole mystery was just a stupid prank, and whoever planned it was a stupid troll. I snatched the note and stuffed it in my bag before walking in a different direction.

I started hearing that static again which was really starting to bug me.  
As it got louder, I walked faster. I didn't know what was going on with that sound, but it gave me a very uncomfortable feeling.

I started feeling nauseous, and started hugging my stomach. Maybe I was just a bit hungry, I said mentally. No, I already ate some icecream at the sweet shop. I heard a twig snap and shot my head back, only to see nothing. I sighed, knowing that some choices I make are just down right stupid.

After a while though, I found a bathroom in the forest. I was more surprised on why someone build a bathroom here more than why someone build a brick wall here. I ran over to it and looked inside, hoping Sparkles may be drinking out of a toilet from running so fast.

As I walked in, I noticed the bathroom being like a small maze. I would run into dead ends sometimes, and other times I would see one chair. The confusion was killing me, but I tried to relax.

I eventually stumbled upon another note plastered on the wall.

"Who keeps writing these notes?" I asked myself.

It was a drawing of a tree and that hedgehog thing again that I couldn't make out. Just like the first two, I stuffed it in my bag. After a minute of trying to back track where I first came from, I made my way out the bathroom.

I coincidentally found a flickering flashlight on the ground, which was really good because it was starting to get dark. I hit it on my palm a bit so it would stop flickering, and it did. I directed it to where I was heading next.

Usually, when I'm in a dark place or a negative environment, I start thinking about depressing things that have been going on in my life. I sighed once I remembered a certain incident that happened 10 years ago.

It was the day dad had came home from work with a bad attitude. My parents had an argument and started fighting. They scratched each other, pushed each other, bit each other, but mom forgot the oven was on and we didn't have a fire alarm. The house caught on fire, so I ran out, and before I could do anything else, the house blew up. After running through a forest, Luna found me and took care of me ever since.

A tear would've escaped my eye if I hadn't heard a twig snap which dragged me out of my daydream. I shot my head back, only see nothing again and hear a bit of static. Why was I constantly hearing this same static sound!?

Before I could do any thing else, I found a pink note that looked like one of Samantha's diary pages lying on the ground. Without hesitating, I swooped it up and read it. It read,

**Step 1: Find all eight pages**  
**Step 2: Exit the forest**  
**Warning! Watch out for-**

The last part was scribbled out. I had to read that over and over again before folding it up and putting it in my bag. I'm guessing the pages she was talking about was the ones I keep finding, and so far I have 3 out of 8. I should find all the pages, besides, they could be clues about Samantha's disappearance. She wrote them after all

When I looked up, I seen another note on the tree, but this time, it was a yellow sticky note. It looked very fresh, so I hesitantly walked over to it. It read,

**Behind you**

I froze. No matter what I thought or said, I could feel my gut saying,  
'There's something standing behind you right freaking now! Run you idiot!' but I was so traumatized, I felt as if that wasn't an option. Do you know how when someone else is in the same room as you, and everything just sounds more silent than usual? Well that's how I felt.

I slowly turned my body around, hoping this was just a stupid prank or hallucination, but when I saw what was standing in front of me, my mind, my body, even my heart beat, froze.

( Shadow pov )

I walked aimlessly through the street called West wing. I couldn't say this was a cheery, happy environment. The sky was starting to get dark, so without a flashlight or any source of light, I couldn't see well.

I decided it would be a good idea to look for a flashlight before actually searching for clues. I sped through the street, keeping an eye out for any clues or a light source. The only light  
that had been shining through the night was one street light.

I skidded to a stop once something caught my eye near that bush. I couldn't make out what it was, so I walked over to it. When I was right in front of it, I noticed it was a peice of construction paper.

I picked up the pink construction paper and read the purple writing in marker. It read,

**Dear Samantha**

**I know it's only been five minutes, but I feel like Ginger is in trouble. I'm gonna go search for her, so if I don't come back, tell everyone what happened.**

** - Sterling D. Holmes**

The handwriting made it obvious that a little girl had wrote this, now all I need to know is who these girls are. Before I could make another move, I heard a high pitch scream coming from the forest, and I knew very well who that scream belonged to.

"Morisa!" I yelled before running in the direction of the forest.

( Morisa pov )

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a dark grey hedgehog with upright quills like Shadow's except his streaks we're dark grey also. He had no eyes in his sockets, wore a pitch black suit, and was inches away from me.

After screaming, I ran the opposite direction of the paranormal creature, not caring where I was headed, as long as it was away from him. I couldn't think straight, my mind was dizzy, and I was sweating like crazy. My heart raced as fast as I ran, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. My heart was pounding against my ribcage.

I kept running into hanging branches which caused me to have to scratches on my cheeks. Luckily, I was still holding the flashlight, so I didn't trip in that big ditch that was ahead of me. After about five minutes past, I slowed to a stop. I placed my hands on my knees, desperate for air, and regretting I ran so long.

My throat was scratchy, as well as my face, and I started feeling nauseous again. After that experience, I'm not sure I wanted to continue this whole mission. I started breathing normally again, and though I was still very frightened, I managed to calm down a bit.

I've never in my life been so afraid of anyone, no, anything before! Well, at least not like this. Even though I desperately wanted to just run home, I had to finish finding those eight pages, or else I'll either have to quit this mission as a failure, or come back in this forest and risk seeing that thing again.

I continued walking, now fully aware of my surroundings. I pointed the flashlight in all directions, making sure that no other creatures would pop up. Luckily, there were only small cat scratches on my face so they wouldn't get infected.

Once I pointed my flashlight to the west, I seen a long cave. I gulped, knowing that I might regret this. I decided to just jog in there so I could quickly run out. When I was in the cold cave, I shined my light on the wall, only to see another note.

I hesitantly walked over to it, praying that it didn't say 'Behind you' again. Once I was in front of it, I read it. It read,

**Help me**

I was confused. I didn't know who was writing these pages, but it couldn't had been that monster, I mean, why would he write something like, 'Help me?' I slowly grabbed the note and stuffed it in my bag before jogging out the cage.

All I needed to do now was, find four more pages, find Sparky, and meet up with team Fastastic and Shadow. I brushed some dust off my shirt before continuing my mission. I started to hear soft static, which made me start running.

The static was starting to make me feel dizzy and sick, so I knew that I shouldn't get near it. As I started normally walking again, I started sorting things out. Maybe that monster guy was the kidnapper, after all the missing diary page from Samantha's notebook did say something about watching out for someone. But I couldn't assume anything yet, I didn't have enough clues. Was this the tree man guy Amanda was talking about?

As seconds turned to minutes, I eventually found myself in front of a truck. I didn't have a license, but I desperately wanted to jump in that truck and drive through the forest. Too bad for me though, the rusty truck was locked and all the tires were flat.

I did however find another note on it. It read,

Don't look, or it takes you

That one send chills down my spine. I think I was starting to know who the notes we're addressing too. Before I could do anything, I heard loud static slowly getting louder, and turned around, only to see that monster again, staring at me, with no eyes!

Once again, I screamed before running. I felt my heart racing again, the exact same fear I felt on our first encounter. I must've ran into a deep part of the forest cause the branches started to feel more rough when I ran into them.

It was actually starting to really hurt, but my fear took over my body, forcing me to ignore the pain. I turned around to see if it was still there, and when I thought it was gone, it teleported about ten feet away from me.

I ran and ran away from him as one of the branches stole my ponytail holder, causing my chocolate colored hair to flow loose behind me as I ran. The cool breeze blew past me as I ran faster, stinging my scratches. I didn't want to be here any more, and the more I thought about it, the faster I ran.

"This thing can teleport!?" I asked myself. "Oh this can't get any worse!"

But I spoke to soon. My clumsiness caused me to trip over a log lying on the ground. I groaned after my face fell in the puddle of thick mud. I didn't want to get up, I wanted this nightmare to be over. After ten seconds, I slowly crawled to my knees, and coughed out the mud that was in my mouth.

A note had floated off a tree and into the mud, and with my muddy hands, I snatched it up and read it. It read,

**Always watches, no eyes**

I clenched my fist with the note still in it before regaining enough strength to stand up. I picked up the flashlight off the ground and wiped some mud off me. When I get home, the first thing I plan to do is take me a shower, if I get home... Suddenly, I heard a dog barking, and I knew which dog that was, but before I could respond, I heard a loud yelp from the dog as if it was being abused.

"Sparkles!" I yelled.

I ran once again, feeling a bit dizzy. My eye sight was starting to get blurry, all the running, the mud, the scratches, the fear, and the stress was making me tired and hurt. I ran through the forest as hot tears started boiling in my eyes. Once I noticed, I held them back and continued running through the endless forest. I heard a loud static, and seen what appeared to be Sparkles.

"Sparkles?" I asked.

I ran to it, and when I was close enough, I seen that it wasn't Sparkles. It was another dog, a dead dog. Tears were starting to form as I fell to my knees. I hate seeing animals die, especially like this one. It looked as if someone had used a chainsaw to cut it in half.

"Oh my god..." was all I said before a tear escaped my eye.

I was able to spot one small flower in the forest. It was surprisingly a dandelion, which aren't usually in the forest. I pulled it out the ground and placed it on the now decomposing animal. Luna always told me I care for strangers way to much, but this wasn't just a stranger, this was a poor defenseless creature. I stood back up, and continued walking foward, feeling a bit more confident, but still dizzy and sick.

I trudged through the dark forest, thinking about that poor dog and how it died. Maybe that monster killed it, but why? What did the dog ever do? Then I started thinking if it did it to Sparkles too. I immediately shook my head at that thought, not wanting to know. After a couple of dark minutes, I reached another note plastered on a boulder. The note read,

**Leave me alone**

I had a feeling that whoever wrote these notes either was that monster or someone who encounterd that monster. I sighed, thinking if maybe this whole mystery wasn't something I should've been a part of. I heard a quick but loud sound of static which startled me. I shot my head behind me, only to see the monster again. I tried running but he teleported in front of me. I felt really sick now, and almost wanted to hurl. I didn't know why, but it happened every time I heard that static which I assumed that monster was causing.

I pulled my hair as I got dizzy again. The monster took a couple of steps towards me. My mind was scrambled, my stomach was twisted, and my body was trembling. I tried moving, but I felt so lost and paralyzed. I screamed in frustration, fear, and just plain confusion before running off. I panted, trying to get away from it all, the fear, the confusion, that monster! I got cut by a couple more branches which was really starting to affect my speed. The mud was affecting my scratches which made me feel more nauseous, I was surprised I was still even standing.

Everything got blurry as I heard loud static before seeing one more note. I increased my speed and ran to the tree and read the messy black writing on the notebook paper. It read,

**No no no no no no no no no no no no**

I stuffed it in my bag and fell on my knees. I could no longer take it, I found all the pages, but I still didn't know how to get out. I wanted to use the whistle I found in Samantha's house, but I was so weak and confused to even move my hand. I fell on my stomach as the static mysteriously got louder and louder. And just when I thought it was the end of me, I heard a familiar voice, causing the static to go away.

"Morisa!?" Shadow yelled.

The last thing I heard was the voice of Shadow, before passing out.


End file.
